Set me free
by Stein
Summary: DxW Y 4 seres que quieren devorar al chico ojiazul.


**Advertencia: Lemon**

**Set me free**

-Ohayo.

-Himawari-chan!

-Vamos a almorzar.

-Ohh si! Almorzar con Himawari-chan, es tan linda!

-Doumeki-kun, vienes?

-Tengo práctica.

-Si! Vete, vete, anda.

-Ohh ya veo, será en otra ocasión entonces.

-Vamos Himawari-chan, no tienes por que invitarlo.

-Pero tú si que disfrutas muchísimo de su compañía cierto Watanuki?

-No digas eso!!

Comieron disfrutando de la compañía, más el ojiazul que le llamaba esa chica, pero a la vez se sentía extraño, notaba ligeramente un aura alrededor de la chica, quería negarlo, después de todo nunca la había notado hasta que tres personas le advirtieron que tuviera cuidado.

Sintió una mano tocando su frente –Estas bien?

-Ehh?? –Nervioso por tal acto de esa joven, pero mucho más cuando coloco su calida mano en su mejilla izquierda.

-Te ves pálido.

-Ehh Estoy bien

-Últimamente has estado un poco raro –regresando a su lugar de antes.

-Raro?

-Si, y más con Doumeki.

-A… a que te refieres?

-Te agrada estar con él, se nota.

-No! No digas eso por favor.

-Jeje ohh es hora de regresar a clases, vamos.

* * *

-Y tu por que vienes conmigo?

-Por que este es el camino a mi casa.

-Entonces te hubieras ido mas tarde!

-Que molesto eres.

-Aquí es tu casa ya vete!

-Yuuko-san me pidió ir.

-No se ni por que razón.

-Algo malo va a pasar.

-Que? A que…

-Por que dejaste que te tocara?

-Quien?

-…

-Himawari-chan por supuesto.

-Yuuko-san! No nos íbamos a ver en la tienda?

-Ya estamos aquí, además el camino que debemos tomar es diferente.

-Eh?? No entiendo.

-Idiota.

-A quien le llamas idiota??

-A ti Watanuki a quien más?

-Monoka!

-Vamos.

El parque era un gran centro con un enorme poder espiritual por lo que a la mujer no le costo trabajo abrir un portal ahí, puesto que el chico de mirada ámbar no podía, y ella aun no se lo permitía, entrar a la tienda.

-Hacía donde vamos Yuuko-san?

-A un lugar en donde tendrás que cuidarte muy bien sino quieres ser devorado.

-Que??

-Por eso le pedí a Doumeki que viniera, para que te cuidara.

-No necesito de él!

-Tendrás que agradecérselo después.

-Por que a mí?

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una especie de bosque, estaba oscuro y apenas podía apreciarse algo hasta que la luna llena se dejo ver en su totalidad alumbrando el camino hacía su destino.

Fueron interceptados por un hermoso chico de mirada rojiza, quien fijo inmediatamente su vista en el chico más bajo, decidido y sin pronunciar palabra alguna se lanzo hacía el siendo detenido por aquella mujer.

-Ohh ya veo, tu eres la bruja de las dimensiones, no es así?

-Tan famosa soy?

-Y tan débil claro esta.

-Comprobemos eso.

-Bien.

Los estudiantes fueron atacados por un chico de mirada esmeralda, que hirió la pierna del más alto seguido de su brazo. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y por más que quería atacar a su presa el otro chico se lo impedía alejándolo y siendo herido por su descuido al protegerlo.

-Por que lo proteges?

-Por que es mi destino.

-Tu destino es morir entonces.

-Doumeki idiota, no es necesario que hagas eso!

-Cállate y mantente atrás de mi.

En un rápido movimiento su enemigo estuvo detrás de ellos listo para cortar la garganta del muchacho ojiazul pero de repente desapareció dejando a los otros muchachos muy confundidos y volteando a ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Yuuko fue atrapada en una kekkai por lo que no podía usar muy bien su poder, no tuvo tiempo de evitarlo ni saber el momento con exactitud, aquel espíritu tenía una fuerte aura que le impedía alcanzarlo.

Watanuki y Doumeki ahora se enfrentaban solos a ese espíritu de aura de fuego, eso le preocupaba un poco y por más que intentaba comunicarse con alguno de ellos no podía conseguirlo.

Comenzó a realizar un hechizo marcando sobre sus pies un círculo con varios símbolos y letras creados con su propia sangre.

Doumeki estaba inclinado esperando que el otro ataque se dirigiese a él y no a Watanuki; lo había empujado lo suficientemente lejos como para recibir lo que le era dirigido a él. Lo que no espero fue que el ojiazul se interpusiera entre él y el ataque. Quedo impactado al ver como aquellos rayos rojizos tenían la punta de alguna flecha, y mirando bien parecían largas flechas que atravesaban el cuerpo del chico haciéndolo caer sobre su sangre derramada.

Yuuko quedo sin habla al ver la escena, viendo como el espíritu levantaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Watanuki jalándolo hacía él, absorbiendo la sangre que escurría de las heridas –Su sangre es deliciosa, el resto de su cuerpo debe de ser exquisito también, cierto bruja de las dimensiones? –Sonriéndole cínicamente.

-Suéltalo! –La furia hacia que perdiese el control que siempre tenía sobre sus emociones, soltó una flecha para exorcizar al espíritu pero este la detuvo desapareciéndola en sus manos.

-Este chico no vivirá mucho tiempo –probando la sangre que caía de sus labios y desapareciendo no sin antes mandarle una mirada divertida a aquel chico y una sonrisa triunfadora a la mujer.

Ambos se quedaron observando sin hablan entre ellos como se habían llevado al chico con un fuerte poder espiritual el cual era la presa de muchos de los monstruos que querían comerse alguna parte de él para volverse increíblemente fuertes.

-Como puedo traerlo devuelta? –Su voz era apenas un susurro audible, se sentía mal, no tanto por sus heridas sino por el ojiazul que había sido herido y llevado a algún extraño lugar.

-Necesitaremos un hechizo muy fuerte, y necesitas tener mucha fuerza para lo que enfrentarás.

-Lo haré.

-Sabes que hay un preció.

-Pagare.

-Bien, vamos a la tienda entonces.

* * *

-Así que este es el chico del que todo el mundo habla?

-Tiene una sangre deliciosa.

-Entonces habrá que probar todo su cuerpo.

-La bruja de las dimensiones es su maestra.

-Bueno, pero no pudo hacer nada para salvarlo.

-Entonces podremos devorarlo a gusto?

-Si, pero hay que esperar más tiempo, por lo pronto hay que ponerlo en el altar.

-En el sello verdad?

-Si.

Las hermosas criaturas míticas llevaron al inconsciente ojiazul hacía un lugar que estaba completamente frió y oscuro, estuvo encerrado en medio de un hechizo que hacía que su cuerpo no pudiera tocar ni el techo agrietado que estaba sobre su cabeza ni el desnivelado suelo en donde yacía la marca que había encerrado a su maestra.

Comprobaron que el chico ciertamente tenía un fuerte poder espiritual, así que decidieron empezar con sus ojos, aquel ojo ámbar les era extraño y justo cuando iban a extraerlo aquel delicado ser de apariencia ninfa fue desvanecido.

-Ese no es su ojo.

-Creo que es la mitad de la vista de aquel muchacho.

-Entonces primero comenzaremos con extraer el poder del ojo izquierdo, en lo que se debilita el derecho.

-De acuerdo. Pondremos a los monjes a que hagan la barrera.

-Deben hacerlo en menos de 20 minutos.

-Pe… pero señor, eso es… -menciono uno de los monjes que habían sido secuestrados para el trabajo.

-Escucharon monjes –matándolo de un solo movimiento, rápido y nada silencioso para los demás monjes temblorosos que se pusieron a trabajar inmediatamente.

Watanuki había escuchado todo, sus ojos estaban abiertos pero era incapaz de moverse, miraba el techo como perdido en el. Sintió como su cuerpo se volvió increíblemente pesado, le dolía no tanto el que lo jalaran sino que sentía como su energía estaba siendo robada de manera impresionante.

Aún se preguntaba por que había protegido a Doumeki, tal vez por que siempre había sido salvado por él, había sido un idiota al interponerse en el ataque pero no podía evitarlo, si viera herido otra vez al idiota de su amigo se hubiera… muerto? Realmente se habría destrozado tanto si viera a su amigo otra vez herido? Si, no dudo en eso. Se alegraba de que Doumeki no hubiera recibido ese ataque, quería verlo a salvo, y no tanto por que fuera su salvador, sino por que le quería, realmente quería a ese tipo que siempre estaba a su lado.

* * *

Doumeki vio como si fuera una especie de templo… pero se veía extraño, como si fuera un espacio paralelo, algo que al menos él no podía identificar.

Seguía esperando a Yuuko para que fueran a buscar a Watanuki pero ya se estaba tardando –Es hora de irnos. Cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que te lo indique -Hizo lo que le dijeron sintiendo como el espacio que lo rodeaba se hacía más frió conforme avanzaba, y mientras más se acercaba más débil sentía a Watanuki.

Llegaron a un lugar que se sentía bastante extraño, aunque el no pudiera sentir nada la sensación que lo rodeaba le hacia temblar, pero eso no lo asustaba, debía ir a donde estaba aquel chico al que debía proteger.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos Doumeki.

Obedeció viendo a unos monjes muertos por la entrada que parecía un templo antiguo y abandonado, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando se dio cuenta que ya no podía ver lo que se supone que Watanuki debería estar viendo. Eso lo hizo temblar y correr hacía donde su intuición lo llevo; olvidándose de la dueña de la extraña tienda que lo había llevado hasta ahí.

-Bueno Mokona, parece que nosotros nos encargaremos de aquel tipo.

-Demostrémosle de que estamos hechas.

Caminado por un lado diferente por el cual el chico seguía corriendo una luz en toda aquella oscuridad en donde se había adentrado, se encontró con el cuerpo de su amigo tirado sobre lo que parecía un sello manchado de sangre, fijándose bien veía como la sangre del ojiazul era absorbida rápidamente.

Intento alcanzarlo pero lo único que logro fue chocar contra la barrera que lo aventó lejos de muchacho –Que es…?

-Ohh… que lindo chico -Volteó para ver al hombre? Que más bien parecía una hermosa chica –no subestimes mi delicada apariencia.

Alzo su arco para lanzarle una flecha espiritual pero paso sobre del chico que había convertido su cuerpo en agua derramándose por sobre el suelo y volviendo a su forma original una vez que la flecha había chocado con la barrera que no pudo romper.

Doumeki sintió como su cuerpo fue empujado del hombro haciéndole caer sobre sus rodillas, volteo y pudo ver a otro hermoso sujeto cual belleza contrarrestaba con lo maligna que era su aura y su sonrisa.

-De verdad es lindo, pero no lo es tanto como el otro chico.

-Liberen a Watanuki.

-Que? Ohh el elegido? Eso es algo imposible, todo el es exquisito; sabes que ya probamos su ojo izquierdo? –El chico vestido de azul aun sentía el sabor de lo delicioso que le había sabido.

-… -Sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Antes de devorarlo primero probaremos su interior –le susurro en el oído al joven que junto en su mano energía para golpear al que estaba detrás de él, pero esté se desvaneció antes de que pudiera lograrlo.

-Nos divertiremos contigo muchacho.

* * *

-Ohh la Bruja de las dimensiones esta aquí. Es un placer señorita –haciendo una leve inclinación ante la mujer.

-Le has hecho mucho daño a Watanuki.

-Ohh pero era inevitable cierto?

-Y será inevitable también el que te extermine aquí.

-Mmm? Veamos que tan fuerte puedes ser bruja.

-En serio quieres comprobarlo?

-Quiero ver por que no has sido destruida como aquel mago Clow.

-Que?

-Sabes a que me refiero.

-Estas equivocado.

-Dime cual será el precio por destruirme?

-Que esta dimensión se destruya contigo.

-Mmm y te atreverás?

-No preguntes algo de lo que sabes la respuesta.

-Ya devoramos su ojo izquierdo.

-…

-Sabes que incrementa considerablemente los poderes de quien lo haga.

-…

-Devorare su corazón… No estas asustada? Antes te pude detener.

-Antes quería ver tus verdaderas intenciones.

-Entonces… -la atrapo en una especie de látigo que era como aquellas flechas rojas que habían atravesado el cuerpo del ojiazul hechas de fuego, quemaban el cuerpo de la chica que seguramente dejaría marca en el.

Yuuko estaba tranquila, se deshizo del látigo con facilidad no dejando que él otro lo recuperara, reunió su poder lanzándolo hacía su enemigo al cual destruyo en poco tiempo. Esta vez estaba preocupada por Watanuki, su poder había disminuido considerablemente; no tenía tiempo que perder, esa dimensión se estaba desvaneciendo y tendrían que salir rápidamente de ahí.

Entro justamente cuando Doumeki soltó una poderosa flecha hacía el suelo en donde había un gran charco de agua, evaporándose por ser exorcisada. Sangraba de la cabeza haciendo que su ojo derecho estuviera cerrado, fue de nuevo derribado por el viento del otro ninfa pero supo como atacar, siguió la dirección de la esencia del enemigo adelantándose a su posición lanzo la otra flecha cayendo después rendido y agotado pero no lo suficiente como para no ir a donde se encontraba el otro chico desangrado.

-Watanuki… -el chico parecía que no respiraba pero el débil latir de su corazón les daba una esperanza.

-Yuuko-san… onegai…

-Tendrá un precio muy elevado.

-No importa, pagare lo que sea.

Vamos a la tienda.

* * *

El chico de ojos dorados esperaba afuera de lo que parecía un terreno abandonado. La bruja de las dimensiones estaba concentrada en un hechizo que mantenía en su centro al ojiazul, el chico parecía que estuviese flotando arriba de aquel conjuro dibujado en el suelo.

-Ya esta, Kuda-kitsune ayúdame por favor.

El zorro llevo sobre su lomo al ayudante de la tienda hasta la salida mientras que la chica le comentaba lo que debía de hacer al chico de ojos dorados-Doumeki, llévalo a tu templo, necesita energía esta demasiado débil y eso podría revertir el hechizo que utilice para salvarlo.

-Pero estará bien?

-Si le brindas la energía que necesita si. Aunque sabes el precio verdad?

-Perderé la energía que le brinde.

-Así es, esta noche encárgate de brindarle poco a poco la energía que necesite; ten la mitad de tu ojo izquierdo, ah perdido la suya por completo; fue tu otro deseo así que dásela cuando despierte.

-Lo haré.

-Mañana iré por tu pago.

-Esta bien.

Llevando en brazos al inconsciente muchacho para así empezar a transferirle su energía, se dirigió hacía su templo en donde habitaba, colocándolo en su propia habitación.

Se acostó a su lado, acurrucando su cuerpo junto al suyo para dormir, después de tantas cosas que habían pasado. Abrazaba el delgado cuerpo inconsciente aferrándose a él como no queriendo que alguien se acercara para arrebatárselo, por que no lo dejaría, lo protegería sin importar que fuera, lo quería cerca suyo y por eso mismo se lo demostraría.

Watanuki despertó poco a poco reconociendo el lugar en donde se encontraba, ya había estado ahí antes por lo que no se extraño mucho. Pero solo podía ver con aquel ojo que le pertenecía gracias a Doumeki, que le había pasado a su ojo izquierdo? Ahh ya lo recordaba.

Sintió un calor a su lado y con mucho esfuerzo giro su cabeza para ver a Doumeki dormido a su lado, era quien le brindaba esa agradable sensación a la que no estaba acostumbrado.

Quedo mirándole hasta que unas pupilas doradas reflejaban su propia mirada ahora la mitad de una ámbar.

-Como te sientes?

-Muy cansado.

-Es normal.

-Por que estoy aquí…

-Por…

-… Contigo?

-Te disgusta?

Movió la cabeza negando como respuestas, cerró los ojos colocándose nuevamente en la posición de antes; disfrutando de la compañía que tenía a su lado.

-Come esto.

Vio lo que era y no necesito preguntar puesto que lo sabia a la perfección. Lo comió sintiendo como podía ver ahora en su ojo izquierdo, veía a la perfección sin necesidad de usar sus lentillas; su mirada azulada ahora se convertía en una ámbar.

-Parece como si siempre dependiera de ti.

-Si tú…

-Mmm?

-Si tú murieses… yo…

-No tendrías de quien burlarte?

-No es eso.

-Morirías de hambre?

-Si, moriría si mis ojos no te vieran –acercándose al ojiazul –si mi corazón no te sintiera –besándolo de improviso; quedo algunos momentos disfrutando del sabor de esos labios.

Cuando se separo dijo la vista en los ojos del chico que reflejaban la alegría que no mostraba en su sonrisa.

-Te molesto eso?

-Mmm –negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces?

-Es solo que me parece muy extraño.

-Porqué?

-Por que de alguna manera lo presentía, pero no creí que sucediera.

-Idiota.

-Por que me llamas idiota?

-Por que te interpusiste en el ataque? Iba dirigido hacía mi, precisamente por que no quería que te atacaran a ti.

-Dices que si me sacrifico por ti, tú eres el que sufre, pero no te das cuenta acaso de que yo también sufro si tu lo haces?

-Tengo que pasarte energía.

-Co… como?

-Así –besándolo nuevamente mientras acariciaba su rostro y cuello.

Abriendo los ojos después de varios minutos Watanuki quedo observando fijamente al muchacho que lo había besado –cual es el preció por brindarme energía?

-Que yo pierda la energía que te estoy brindando.

-Y no quedaras muy débil?

-Tendremos ambos lo mismo.

-Entonces compartiremos la carga –subiendo lentamente sus manos para tocar el rostro serio y acercarlo a si para besarlo suavemente, pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello no queriéndose apartar, pero aunque quisiera aún no tenía las fuerzas para poder hacer algún movimiento.

Doumeki lo agarro de la cintura pegándolo más a su cuerpo mientras que le desataba la yukata para acariciar aquella blanca piel blanca, dejaba marcas en toda la extensión por donde sus labios pasaban, acariciaba con la mano el miembro despertado del chico.

Empujaba con sus dedos preparándolo mientras lo masturbaba con sus labios; su lengua se encargaba de ocupar el lugar de sus manos lubricando para penetrarlo después de haber colocado la largas piernas sobre sus hombros.

-Ahh…

-Te duele?

-Si… pero… se siente bien…

-Continuare…

Empezó con embestidas lentas y profundas escuchando como su compañero empezaba a gemir mas alto, poco apoco fue incrementando la velocidad agachándose para besar al otro quien tuvo la fuerza para abrazarse sobre sus hombros gimiendo descontroladamente y moviendo también sus caderas por mero impulso.

Empezaron a sudar por el calor que les recorría el cuerpo, sus movimientos rápidos y profundos seguían un vaivén que no querían que terminara hasta que el menor sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba liberándose sobre ambas pieles que cubrían el miembro.

El mayor seguía empujando unos segundos más sintiendo en su cuerpo aquella oleada de placer al liberarse dentro de su compañero que ahora trataba de recuperar la respiración, pero que lo veía con una mirada llena de lujuria y deseo.

-Por que tienes esa mirada?

-Por ti.

Watanuki lo atrajo besándolo con pasión y volteándolo para encimársele y ahora ser él quien le brindara otra forma de placer –Detente… -el ojiazul solo lo miro como si hubiera dicho alguna tontería y agarro su miembro empezando a mover su mano.

-Watanuki… ahh…

-No me pidas que me detenga ahora Doumeki idiota.

-Se nota que ya recuperaste las fuerzas.

-Y todo gracias a ti, por eso te recompensare.

Terminando de decir esto lamió lo que antes acariciaba su mano, desde la base a la punta, chupaba y daba muy ligeras mordidas haciendo que el otro se arqueara pero lo dejo sin avisar y antes de que el otro pudiera recuperar bien la respiración se penetro lentamente moviéndose sobre el más alto quien se sorprendió pero lo agarro de las caderas moviendo también las suyas para penetrarlo más profundamente.

Watanuki se inclinaba para besar el cuello y los labios de su ahora amante gimiendo fuertemente cuando su miembro fue atendido por aquella mano firme que lo tomaba con agilidad.

Aquel baile que crearon fue continuado por largo rato, hasta caer rendidos uno al lado del otro rodeándose con sus brazos no queriendo dejar ir a otro nunca más.

-Eres un escandaloso.

-Que dices Doumeki tonto??

-Ruidoso.

-Pues quien me provoco?

-No te gusto?

Ante eso se puso muy rojo pero no se dejo vencer –A ti te encanto que mis labios viajaran por tu cuerpo.

-Y a ti que conociera tu interior.

-No me provoques a volver a hacerlo.

El muchacho de mirada ámbar lo beso profundamente para callar a su ruidoso amante antes de que lo provocara para tomarlo otra vez en ese mismo día.

**Owari**

…… _**Sin comentarios… Me pregunto si algún día dejare el lemon. En fin que se le va a hacer, ya esta hecho y terminado, mi primer fic de xxxHolic… espero no haya quedado muy mal… Oo… Sin mas me despido, doumo por leer aunque sea para ver que onda con esto XD… Besos!**_

_**Y si, los enemigos eran los cuatro elementos, Tierra, Viento, Agua y Fuego. Que por cierto prefiero tomar a las ninfas mas que como seres asexuales como hombres XD me pareció interesante P**_


End file.
